Total Drama Worldwide Episode 5 San Unfriendsisco
Chris: Last time on Total Drama Worldwide! We arrived in New York City! Where we met up with the scariest TD contestant of all, Eva! Eva's rivalry with Bridgette continued as she threw Bridgette, but luckily, she landed near the top. Sierra was right behind until she saved her *snickers* Codykins. Which meant elimination! With 21 left, what twist will I reveal today, and who wil take the ultimate jump, like this! *throws an intern out* See ya! Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! (theme song) (in first class) Jo: Ha! I knew it! Leshawna: *walks away and sees Bridgette* Hey Bridgette! Bridgette: *waves* Hi Leshawna. Leshawna: Look, the two of us are 2 really strong players, and we need an alliance or we'll be gone! Bridgette: I don't know..I uhm..sure. Leshawna: Great! Also, I won't pull a Heather on you! Bridgette: Phew! I was scared of that! *giggles* Anne Maria: *fluffing hair in chair while butlers are painting nails* Ah! Now this is how we do it! Brick: *sits by her* Look, I'm not looking for an alliance, but Jo has got to go! Anne Maria: Ya think? Brick: I guess you're right. Dawn: *meditating in a chair and sees butler set a plate by her* Harold: *sitting by her* Lets see what it is! *removes lid and it's fish* Yum! Dawn: *screams* They killed a poor little fish? Harold: They have to die sometime. Dawn: I know but *sighs* Harold: It'll be alright Tyler: Beth, have you realized both of us haven't spoke to Lindsay much as we used to since we're on different teams.. Beth: *turns off hard metal music on headphones* I know, right. I miss her! Tyler: We should talk to her during the challenge. Beth: Okay. Noah: *sitting next to them* Gee, I would just DIE to talk with Lindsay again! And we can totes go shopping in the middle of nowhere and get lost! EEE! Beth and Tyler: Okay (in loser class) Courtney: UGH! We LOST! Gwen: On the bright side, we got rid of the crazy Sierra, right Cody? Courtney: SHUT IT GOTHY! Gwen: :( Cody: *sigh* Cody: Conf: At the start of the season, I hated Sierra, but she saved my life, and...I might have not..voted her.... Scott: I actually like this place. It's like my bedroom. Dakota: Um, gross. Mal: Guys, it's not so bad Mal: Conf: It's bad. Alejandro: Let's just hope we never wind up here again! Trent: Agreed Lindsay: Never wind up where again? Courtney: Lindsay, you're an idiot! Lindsay: I don't understand chinise. Courtney: *facepalm* Geoff: Cheer up guys! Chris: *on speaker* All contestants, report to the cargo hold for a new twist! (at cargo hold) Chris: I'd like to announce since there's 21 of you..BRAND NEW TEAMS! (gasp) Courtney: I liked being on the bigger team! Chris: Boo hoo, cry me a river. Courtney: Hey! Chris: 3 teams of 7! That I have decided! *a paper comes out printer and takes it out* Chris: First team is..Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Scott, Dakota, Trent, And Dawn! You are the..Feisty Owls! Lindsay and Beth: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chris: Next team, Jo, Brick, Alejandro, Bridgette, Leshawna, Noah, and Geoff! You are the Delicate Foxes! Chris: As for the rest of you, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Courtney, Mike, Anne Maria, and Cody! You are the Gracious Moose! Gwen: Gross. Chris: I know, right. *pushes everyone out plane* Everyone: AHHHHH Alejandro: I HATE YOU, BRUTALLY! Chris: *snickers* Hehe, thanks. (they all land in the pacific ocean) Chris: Welcome to San Francisco!! Beth: Yay! Tyler: Are we going to Treasure Island? Chris: Lame. Jo: Probably to the Golden Gate Bridge Harold: Or Alcatraz. Gwen: Or- Chris: EVERYONE SHUT IT! WE'RE EXPLORING THE WHOLE CITY Courtney: Even the islands? Chris: Nah, but the oceans, yes. Chris: Shut it. Chris: You'll have to race through the city, and grab a key in the location on the map! You must then get in a boat and row toward under the Golden Gate Bridge. In the boat is a rope. A member must climb the rope and open the safe. In the safe is a surprise, ONLY for the climber! Chris: On your marks! Chris: Get set! Chris: Go! (everyone runs) Gwen: It says on the map a point and it's by these bustling store with a crooked street. Harold: Lombard Street! Courtney: Exactly! Duncan: *rolls eyes* Nerds *starts to run* Cody: Gwen, you're single, right? Gwen: *rolls eyes* (meanwhile with the foxes) Bridgette: I think it's Lombard. Alejandro: I agree. Leshawna: Let's go! *runs* Jo: Hurry guys! No time to waste! Noah: WE'RE RUNNING! DON'T YOU SEE? YOU DON'T NEED TO RAISE YOUR MANLY VOICE! Brick: *laughs* Jo: Ugh.. (Meanwhile with the owls) Lindsay: The street looks like an S. Beth: It totally does. Tyler: Lindsay! I could make myself look like the S. *tries to curl body but falls* Beth: *laughs hard* Lindsay: BETH! ARE YOU TOTES LAUGHING AT MY BOYFRIEND? Beth: *keeps laughing* Kinda, its SO funny! Lindsay: You're totes mean! Beth: *stops laughing* What? Lindsay: You heard me! We are so not BFF's! Beth: Fine! Blondie! Lindsay: *gasp* BLONDIST! Scott: Wow, catfight. (the Moose reach the street) (a man is seen, playing his guitar, and people are dropping money in) Gwen: Poor man. Courtney: *shrugs* Harold: That's messed up. Gwen: I'm gonna pay him. *gets a dollar and walks toward guitar case and sees keys inside* GUYS! *drops dollar in* I FOUND A KEY! Anne Maria: Nice one! Mal: *while running, grabs another key, and throws it on the roof* Mal: Hehe (the Foxes come) Jo: COME ON! (Owls are running right past) Brick: Seriously? Scott: *grabs last key* You already got one! Jo: We did? (Owls run off) Jo: HEY! OUR KEY IS MISSING! Noah: Its on the roof Alejandro: Wow... Brick and Jo: I'LL CLIMB! NO I WILL! Geoff: How about you both climb? Jo: Fine! *jumps on roof* Brick: *follows* Jo: *grabs key* Got it! Brick: Ni- *starts to slip off* Jo: *gasp and grabs his arm* Brick: Um, thanks? (the Moose get in a boat and rows) (the Foxes follow) Jo: Pick up the pace guys! (the moose reach the bridge) Duncan: I'M CLIMBING! *grabs rope and ties it to end of paddle* Hold the paddle Gwen. Gwen: *holds paddle* Duncan: *climbs with key* (Foxes reach bridge) Lindsay: Who'll climb? Not Beth, she's too short Beth: Hey Tyler: Woah.. (Owls get in a boat and paddle fast) Jo: UGH (back at the foxes) Trent: *shrugs* I'll do it. Dawn: Okay Trent, good luck! Dint look down! Duncan: *reaches top and unlocks safe, then an immunity clue appears* WOAH! *hides it in pocket, slips off rope, and falls in water* Courtney: O_O Gwen: Duncan! *dives in, and grabs him, then returns to boat* Duncan: Thanks (Owls reach bridge) Jo: IM CLIMBING, AGAIN! Jo: *begins climbing and catches up to Trent* Trent: Shoot Jo: *goes toward his rope and cuts it* Trent: AH! *quickly grabs safe, and falls into boat* Trent: *unlocks it* YES! *Sees clue and hides it in pocket* Chris: The Owls lose! Brick: NO! (elimination) Chris: Okay, no shocker. Alejandro: Rude Chris: Barf bags go to.. Brick! Alejandro! Geoff! Leshawna! Bridgette! Chris: Noah and Jo.. Chris: Noah, you're on the chopping block for telling Jo off, Jo, you're on the chopping block for irritating everyone. Final barf bag goes to...Noah! Noah: Ye- Brick: WAIT Chris: What? Brick: Jo saved my life, I'm greatful for that, so..I quit.. Jo: WHAT Brick: It's what a solider does Brick: Bye guys. I just wanna sa- Chris: *Shoves him out* Chris: Wow, shocker. Well, what shockers will happen next episode? Will Lindsay and Beth make up? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide!